To Kill a Raven
by SleepingWithTrolls
Summary: She was a cold blooded assassin. Trained to kill. She had killed countless people, all whom she enjoyed. But now, her target are the Titans. Her grin spread ear to ear, finally being able to bring pain to those who ruined her life. Hoping to make it a StarxRae
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fan fic. It's a StarfirexRaven fic, 'cause the world just needs more of it.**

**Reviews, Favs, and Follows are appreciated.**

**Thank you,**

**SleepingWithTrolls**

Her father might have been a greedy devil, but he was her father. He raised her, clothed her, fed her, and she was indebted to him, knowing that he left all her other siblings to die.

Therefore she would do anything for him.

Her father put her through every self-defense class, and even trained her himself at times, and soon enough she was the strongest fighter in the province. Her speed and power unmatched. She learned her way the blade fast, soon on par with her father and being so quiet and discreet, hiding in shadows everywhere she went, she became a legend among assassins.

There was a knock on the door, distracting Raven from her book.

"Forgive me master Raven, but your father requests your presence." Said the voice, Raven recognizing it as her father's personal assistant.

She walked across the long corridors of her father's mansion, making it to her father's study.

Her father only ever called her during work for an assassination. Raven's blood boiled. She was a good kid, really. Pure at heart and had a good sense of judgment, but that didn't stop her from being half the demon her father was.

She stopped in front of the grand doors that marked her father's study, and knocked.

The doors heaved open. Her father was slouched before his desk, his long silver hair showing his old age. He was frantically jotting something on a paper.

Raven cleared her throat, immediately catching her father's attention. He looked up to meet her eyes. "You asked for me, father?" She asked dully.

Her father's eyes immediately brightened. "Raven! Oh, it's so good to see you." He said, brightly. "We haven't been seeing each other because of my work lately, have we?" He stood up to hug Raven, when Raven spoke.

"Who's the target?" She said in a dull tone, the one she always used.

Her father's large smile turned into a smirk. "Always getting to the point, huh?" He said walking over to his desk. He picked up a folder and threw it at Raven. Raven caught it with ease. She glanced through the document, her photographic memory helping her memorize the words she read.

"My main target should be the bird, the three others his main representatives. Cyborg, he uses his skin color to make people feel sorry for him and deal contracts. Beast Boy, the skinny handsome one with the green hair, his strengths are charming women into deals. And last but not least," Her grin widened demonically, stretching ear to ear, "The bird's girl. Starfire."

Raven's father laughed brightly, yet demonically.

"This, _Company_," He spat. "These, these _**Titans**_ think themselves special. They rose to the top very fast, yes, and they plan on overthrowing me. I want them dead, really. I want you to bring them to me and watch them cower as you slit each of their throats one by one." He said, then let out a sigh, "But they are of too much value to me, do you understand, Raven? Do **Not** kill them without my permission."

Raven smile faltered. The Titans, as they called themselves, had brought her too much pain, and she wanted to eradicate them all.

Her father smiled, upon seeing Raven's usual frown, and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Raven." He said calmly. "You aren't to kill them, you are to play with them." Raven's brow arched in confusion. "You will destroy them, from the inside, crumple their hearts and feelings, just as they did yours. And once they submit, you will bring them to me, for if they submit to you, they shall submit to me."

Raven's smile returned at the thought of mentally torturing each and every of the Titans, those who had brought hell upon her youth.

She laughed, demonically. In that instant, she turned into a demon, more sinful than her father, giving her father the first toothy grin he had ever seen from her. Showing him the sharp teeth of a predator.

"_**Your wish is my command**_" She hissed.

**-3 Years Ago-**

For as long as she could remember Raven was always a loner, possibly because she never talked to anyone, and always had her nose in a book. Her face was always covered by a hood, only revealing the lower half of her face. Even with half her face gone, she was considered ugly.

She was sitting in English, her nose buried into a book like always, not bothering to listen to the teacher. She had the entire book memorized, why bother listening?

And it was that day when at all started. She should have just skipped class like always.

The bell rang. Raven stuffed her book into her bag, and fled, as fast she could, but apparently not fast enough for Komand'r.

As soon as she lifted her head from her book, she was met with the darkest eyes and brightest she had ever seen.

Even though the girl had weird looking eyebrows, she was still absolutely stunning. She had long black hair that reached her waist, menacing eyes and a charming smile.

"Hey. I'm Komand'r. But everyone calls me Blackfire." She said, holding out a hand for shaking. "You must be Rachel. Rachel Roth, right?"

Raven, didn't even bother looking at "Blackfire", but instead snarled, "It's Raven." And walked away, leaving Blackfire to shake hands with the air.

_What use is all the money in the world when you can't get good food around here?,_ Raven thought, as she picked up her tray and left to eat at some isolated corner.

That's when she heard that voice again.

"He-ey!" Waved Blackfire "Ove-er he-ere!"

Raven sped up, trying to ignore Blackfire's calls. But they only got closer, and soon enough, Blackfire grabbed her hand.

Next thing Raven knew, was that she was sitting at a table. With people. Who were laughing. And talking. New to this all, Raven pulled her hood further down on her face, trying to hide her face.

"Hey!" Blackfire yelled, getting everyone's attention onto her. "Got us a new kid!"

Everyone's attention turned to Blackfire.

"Everyone, this is Raven." She introduced. Blacfire pointed to a pink haired girl. "That's Jinx." Her finger turned towards a blonde. "Terra." A bald kid. "Gizmo." The hairy one. "Mammoth." She turned her gaze to a boy, who like Raven was wearing a hood that covered most of his face, almost all of it. "Our great leader, the one who brought us all together, Slade." The entire table cheered. Jinx, Terra, Gizmo, and Mammoth, all rooting for Slade. But Slade didn't flinch.

Raven gave in and sat down at the table.

She noticed two things from this encounter.

One, this table, was full of all the people the "Titans" bullied.

Two, for the first time in her life, she felt happy.

**A/N: Did I overdo it with the flash back? Please tell meh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2, here we goooo!**

OOO

Raven didn't want to admit it but, life with friends was a lot more fun. She wasn't going to lie though, there came the burdens, like when her usual hour of meditation where interrupted by a group of rowdy teenagers led by a quiet, no-faced leader, leaving her placed trashed.

She had run away from home. She despised her father, more than anything. She _loathed_ the demon. She had hacked into her father's bank account and stole quite a few bucks for herself. Somehow it had been too easy, possibly her father's work, lowering the security.

She lived her life in isolation, and perhaps that was meant to be, but this group, Slade's group, brought a smile to her face. For the first time since her mother's death, Raven had felt like she belonged somewhere.

The Slade Team, as they were called, all sat around one table.

They're at some café, when Mammoth roars.

"You know what mood I'm in Gizmo!" He barks "I think it's time for a story!"

Just then, everyone's eyes light up. All together they start chanting.

"Story! Story! Story!"

Raven just stared at them, confused. Sure they were immature at times and definitely a bunch of dorks, but a _story._ Seriously? But even so she listened, curious to know what "Story" everyone wanted to here.

Gizmo chuckle.

"A'ight, a'ight." The boy genius said, calming the teenagers. The youngest, most hairless of the bunch, narrowed his eyes as he began his story. "It was a Monday, and as we all know, bad things happen on Mondays. We were minding our own businesses, Jinx, Mammoth and I, that is. We were completely oblivious to what would happen next.

"Like any other normal person, I cracked a joke, and Mammoth laughed, and we've seen how Mammoth laughs. He thrashed his arm to his left, knocking Starfire's books into the air. It was an accident! Honest! And like decent people, we apologized. Even tried to help them. But the titans. Just. Wouldn't. Have. It."

The table booed, all for Raven and Slade, choosing not make a fool of themselves.

"Just then," Gizmo continues, "I feel a force knocking me to the ground. I rub my head and look up to see the Boy Wonder, hero of jump city, staring down on me. He readies his fist and strikes. I close my eyes, but the fist never hits. I open my eyes to see that Mammoth had taken the hit for me."

The table cheer as Mammoth flexes his abnormally large muscles.

"Mammoth balls his fists to counter, but bam! He gets hit in the head by Cyborg."

Another round of boos.

"Then jinx got into a fighting stance, ready to strike. Robin noticing this lifted his hand and then-"

The table fell silent in anticipation.

"Jinx looked, as Robin's fist hadn't connected to any part of her body. She looked and she saw the great hero himself, as he took the blow, right into his gut. The great the amazing. SLADE!"

Another round of cheers, louder than the rest.

"He grabbed Robin's hand, so tight, I could almost see Robin's hand bruising, He lifted his head, looked straight into Robin's eyes and said, "A man never raises his hand on a woman." He said so boldly and so coldly, that it sent shivers down my spine as well. Robin gulped, freed his hand and ran away. Ever since then the titans fear Slade, and Slade has been a Hero to us **ALL!**"

The table howled. Raven laughed. The first sincere laugh she could ever remember and from the corner of her eye, she could see Slade smiling sympathetically.

"Now, now. Robin didn't _run._" Slade spoke. "He _cried _like a pathetic _dog_ he is. Whimpered like one and then _fled_." Slade slammed his hand on the table. He snarled. "If he didn't _own_ the school I would have killed him."

"Wouldn't we all?" Raven retorted. All eyes fell on her, and Raven did not like the attention. "I think we all know that we have skills exceeding that of the Titans. Gizmo, the boy genius.. Mammoth, with as much strength as one. Terra, she is quite good when she is on the ground. As if she becomes one with it. Jinx, her agility has left her body unscarred from any blows. And Blackfire, her physique helps her stay in the air longer than any of us, not to mention she is quite strong."

Slade chuckled, impressed by Raven. Gizmo might be smart, but Raven, Raven was _intelligent_.

OOO

Raven leaned against her kitchen counter, as she recalled the conversation. It was 2:00 A.M on a Monday morning.

She sighed.

Six more hours and she would have to go to school. She would have to face the Titans, once again.

One particular Titan caught her attention. Robin's beauty of a girlfriend. The Titans had bothered her and her friends, but the red haired beauty had never hurt _her_. She never seemed to ever bother anyone, so why did everyone have problems with her?

Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Who in Azarath's name is texting me in this un-GODLY hour,_ she thought to herself. She looked at the messenger. _Slade._

**I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either. – Slade**

_How did he- Of course he's "Slade" _, Raven said inwardly.

**You guessed right. –Raven**

**It happens. It's always the Titans.**

**What do they have to do with this?**

**Correct me if I'm wrong Raven, you are thinking about them, are you not?**

**I guess you have point. What do you know anything about the red haired chick from the Titans?**

**You mean Kori?**

**Yeah, her.**

**She might seem innocent, Rae, but she's the one who has damaged the Teens the most.**

**How so? She seems nice enough.**

**I think it's best if hear the story from the others. I have NEVER been a victim of any of the Titans "Teases", I would not know. In fact, I think it's best if you did not ask me anything Titan related. I**

Raven sighed as she read the last text. 2:13 A.M. Perhaps she should get some rest. She would need it.

OOO

The third bell rang. Raven fled from the room. She hated class. Especially with all those old wheezing teachers they had.

Raven spotted Blackfire from the crowd, smiling happily and waving frantically at her direction as always. Seeing Kom Anders, Raven suddenly remembered Kori, from the Teen Titans, and decided to confront Blackfire about it.

Raven dodge and swerved to the crowd, until she reached Blackfire.

"Hey, Komi." Raven greeted.

"'Sup Rave? What's the rush?" Blackfire asked.

"I… I need to ask you something," Raven confessed as she grabbed Blackfire's arm and dragged her away. "But let's get out of here first."

OOO

"So what is it, Rave?" Blackfire asked.

"Tell me about Kori." Raven demanded. _Why did I ask so demandingly? I am not myself lately._

At her word, Blackfire seemed a bit shocked and.. Saddened?

"Kori Anders… Is…. well, she would be my blood sister."

Raven was slightly shocked. _Well that explains the eyebrows._

"If it's not too much to ask, what is your story?" Raven asked, seriously.

"Only if you promise to listen. And to not judge me." Komi said, turning to face Raven. "Will you?"

Raven nodded.

"Kori Anders is the definition of beauty. Our parents always loved her the most. Her and Wildfire. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous and, well, attracted to her." Kom Anders confessed staring at her hands. "Around her 3rd year of middle school, she seemed a bit… Off. As her sister, and secret admirer, I tried to help her. I guess it was partly my fault, for pushing her so hard to confess to me what had happened, and the next thing I know, her lips are pressed on to mine.

"I loved her. I truly did. But I never thought of it in a romantic way. So I thought to myself "Why does feel so damn right?" And so we took our relationship to the next level. It was all well, until we slept together. She looked at me like, like I was, some, some sort of _monster _to her." Tears were now streaming down her eyes. "And so she went to our parents, and told them. Every. Single. Thing. They looked at me like I was a demon that had tainted their angle, and as fast as Kori had kissed me, I was on the street." She smiled slightly. "And that's when I found Slade. He helped me, took me to his home and made me whole again."

"Raven, I am not the only victim. She has done something similar to both Terra and Jinx, and mark my words, she _will _come after you."

She wanted to believe her, she really did, but she felt something different about this titan.

OOO

**A/N: And this story is not progressing AT ALL. So boring.**

**Comments, favs and follows are appreciated.**


End file.
